Book Store
by Starlight-killer
Summary: The war is over and Hermione now owns her lovely own book store. Draco stumbles upon it one day and see's her, bringing up past feelings. This time, he's not going to let her get away.
1. Hello Granger

Hermione smiled as she walked down the street. She had graduated from Hogwarts after all the rebuilding and she was working as a book store owner with her growing collection of books.

She licked her vanilla ice cream as she made her way back to her shop. It was her lunch hour so she still had another 25 minutes before she reopened. She sat on the chair placed outside her book store, ice cream in one hand and the latest novel in one of the few fiction book series she enjoyed. She was happy. Harry and Ginny had gone off, are getting married in a few months, and Ron was working at his brothers magic shop.

Draco had been walking along, attempting to find something to do, when he saw a familiar brunette sitting outside a book store, ice cream in hand, novel in the other. He smirked. She hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Oi, Granger." He called out.

Hermione's head snapped up at the familiar voice. _'It can't be…'_ she turned her head toward the sound and looked straight into the face of Draco Malfoy. She groaned. "What could you possibly be doing here _Malfoy_?"

He smirked. "Well hello to you too." She growled, reaching for her wand. "Ah I see you've replaced you're wand."

"Well it was broken in the war. You know. The one you abandoned us on."

"Hey! I helped you more than you know Muggleborn!" He hissed. She jumped up and pointed her wand at his throat. They both got a déjà vu feeling from back in 3rd year.

"Don't you EVER call me that again you disgusting piece of low life scum." She hissed out, her voice sounded like poison itself. He stared into her honey brown eyes suddenly wanting to see them more often.

"Go out with me."

"E-Excuse me?" She gaped. Did he really just ask her to go out with him?

"Oh please Granger. We're a perfect match. You know it. We're both brilliant, both have very high marks in the look department, and we argue to show our love."

"O-Our love? Hold on Malfoy I don't think you quite get what love is yet-"

"Oh merlin Granger how old are we? Of course I know what love is and I also that I, Draco Malfoy, is extremely, head over heels, in love with you, Hermione Jean Granger." He gave her a brilliant smile.

She scoffed. "Excuse me, _Draco dear_, but I have reality to return to. Ta ta." She gave him a wave before turning around, unlocking her shop door, and closing it in his face.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at her through the door. "Hermione Jean Granger I will make you mine." He hissed out. He wanted the feisty brunette. Not just for one night. Oh no. He wanted her for the rest of her life. He wanted her to wake up in his arms every morning.

He smirked, tipped an invisible hat to her through the glass door, which she rolled her eyes at, and walked away.

'_Oh I'll get you granger. Don't you worry you're pretty little head. I'll make you mine.'_


	2. Sod Off

Draco stood in his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He smirked and winked at himself. "Oh Granger, you better be ready to be swept off your feet."

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, putting on a light amount of make-up and putting her hair in a pony-tail. She smiled at herself and slid on her shoes, and walking over to the floo to get to her book store. She never did like appartation. She'd never know how Harry dealt with it.

She stepped out into her shop and inhaled deeply. She just absolutely loved the smell of books! She had no idea why muggles were trying to replace books with those electronics. Honestly, they really had no idea what they were doing.

She did her usual routine and then unlocked her door, and walked back to the front desk, sitting at the stool behind it reading the latest novel in her new favorite series. She smiles as the handsome hero swooped in to save the heroine.

She sighed dreamily. She wished she had a heroine that would swoop in and save her from a lava pit. She smiled, staring off into space.

"Thinking about me?" She heard a voice and she snapped her head up. "Malfoy! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, this is a book store, is it not?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Then look, don't bother me." He smirked and sat on a couch, staring at her. She began to fidget. She sighed with relief as another person entered her store. She smiled at the attractive man. "Good Morning, welcome. "

He smiled back at her. Oh god she swore if she wasn't on a stool she would have fallen over.

"Your Hermione Granger right?" He asked, his brown hair dropping in front of his eye in a side sweep. She just nodded dumbly. "Yeah… I am." She breathed out.

Draco's eyes' narrowed as he watched the exchange. Who did this guy think he was? He was flirting with _his_ Granger!

"You're prettier that those papers made you out to be." He smiled, resting his elbows on the counter.

She smiled, "Why thank you. Now, is there any other reason you came to my lovely little book store other than to see me?" She asked, regaining her brilliant brain. He nodded. "I was actually hoping that you had a book I was looking for."

"What is it called?"

"Hogwarts: A history."

She laughed. "Of course I do!" She pointed him in the right direction.

"Well Granger, that was interesting." He drawled. His hands in his pockets, leaning against the counter.

She rolled her eyes. "Sod off _Malfoy_."

"Why don't you make me _Granger_."

"This is my shop, which is private property, so technically, I can." She hissed.

He glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"You didn't think I'd punch you back in 3rd year, yet I did. Try me. Now I'll say it again. _Sod off Malfoy._"

He growled and stalked to the door. "I'll be back _Granger_."

"Oh _joy_." She hissed out as the bells chimed as he walked out.

* * *

Draco huffed as he walked down the sidewalk. How dare she! Acting like that guy wasn't any of his business! Telling him to sod off!

He glanced around. He saw a broom store. He'd been wanting a new broom.

He walked into the shop. "Welcome young sir!" The man called from behind a desk. He nodded towards him and walked around. "What's the best broom you have?" He asked. He pointed over to the broom in the window. "That's the latest broom out, best aerodynamics I've seen yet."

He nodded. "I'll take it." He paid for the broom, walked out of the store and took off.

'_Granger. You're in for it."_

* * *

**I thank OnMyHighHorse, I smiled as soon as I read it, and Ramonks33, both of you encouraged me to update.. tonight I hope this is good for you're bantering for now OnMyHighHorse**


	3. Hello MsMalfoy

Draco waltzed into Hermione's store, this time actually browsing at the books.

"You have quite the selection Granger." He called to the front desk.

"Well, when you have the connections I do, you can get pretty much find what you want." She said, sticking her nose in the air.

He rolled his eyes and pulled a book of the shelf. "I would like to buy this." He said, sauntering up to the register. "Why couldn't you get this somewhere else?" She huffed.

"You're the only store that had it in the area, after all you did say you have connections." She rolled her eyes and took the book. "Why would you want this any ways? It's on nymph and faire myths. I don't necessarily take you for the type that enjoys nymph and faires."

"It's for my mother. Her birthday is tomorrow. She's been looking for this book for a while now and I figured that if anyone had it, that the girl of pot head would have it."

She glared at him for what he said about Harry. "Fine." She rang up the book. "14.76."

He took out the coins and tossed them on the counter and swiped the book off it in one fluid motion.

"Oh and Granger," She looked up. "I'll be picking you up at 7. My mother would like to meet you. Wear something nice." With that, he walked out.

"MALFOY!" She yelled at the closed door.

There was a smirk on the handsome young mans' face as he walked away.

* * *

Later that night Draco knocked on the young witch's door. "Granger!" He yelled as he rapped his fist against the door.

"What Malfoy?" She called. "Are you ready?" Hermione sighed and opened the door, revealing her in a silk black strapless dress with black heels and a light amount of make-up.

He stared. "You clean up nice…Granger." She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why im doing this."

"For the sake of making a bond with the Malfoy family because we can get you more connections, getting you more books, so more people will come to your store."

She glared at him. "Whatever Malfoy lets just go."

* * *

He held his arm out and she took it, and they apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

They walked into the large living room. Hermione stopped. Draco turned. "What's wrong?"

She stood their standing, remembering what had taken place. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's alright, she's gone." He whispered in her ear. She shook lightly in his arms as she collected herself.

"You alright?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself as she pulled away from him. "Let's just get this over with so I can get out of here."

They made their way into the dining room. Draco's mother stood to greet them. "Ms. Hermione Granger!" She smiled. "I've heard so much about you! Oh and I cannot wait for your new shipment of magical tales!" Draco stared at his mother. "Don't you think you should introduce you're self mother?"

"Oh! Im Narcissa Malfoy." She smiled. Hermione gave her a warm smile back. "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy."

They proceed to sit and the two woman began chatting about their similar interests. Draco sat there watching with interest, hoping his mother would approve.

"So Draco why did you insist we have Hermione over for dinner?"

Hermione's head whipped around and stared at him. "Draco. May I talk to you for a minute outside?" She gave him a sickly sweet smile.

They walked out onto the veranda and once the door was closed she cast a small area silencing charm. "I thought you said this was you're mothers idea." She hissed. He scratched his head and looked away. "Well I wanted you to meet my mother and if you had known that I was the one who suggested it, I knew that you wouldn't come…"

She just glared at him. "Im going to go back in there, and act like everything is fine. I like your mother im doing this for her. Not you." She growled. She then smiled at him, and hugged him, acting like nothing was wrong.

Draco sighed. His mom just had to open her big mouth. They walked inside and his mom smiled at them. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled at her and the two began their conversation again.

Draco just continued to watch her. Oh he wished he could just have her. Yet she was Hermione Granger, and getting her just wasn't going to be easy.

'_But I can do this. Im a Malfoy.'_

* * *

**hey! i just love you guys :) so im going to try and update as much as i can, im sorry if this one isnt as good :(**

**~Star**


	4. He Just

Draco watched her from across the other side of the street. She was talking to the man from a few days ago.

He sneered as she giggled at one of his jokes. Draco huffed and drank from his coffee cup.

Hermione smiled as this guy kept talking. She could listen to him talk all day, just something about his voice made her swoon.

"Well, I have to be going. See you." He winked as he walked out. She slumped over her counter and sighed dreamily.

Draco watched the brunette carefully. He really needed to up his game. It seemed Hermione had someone else after her than she was becoming fond of.

Draco paid for his coffee and walked over to her book shop. It was becoming quiet the business. He walked over to the girl who was ringing up someone.

"Granger."

"Not now Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Malfoy, not now."

"Granger!"

"Malfoy damn it I said not now!" She hissed, turning around, shooting him a threatening glare.

He rolled his eyes. "Would you like some help? You look like you're swarmed up to your neck."

Her brown doe like eyes blinked. "Oh uh… sure." She moved over and he stepped up next to her.

"Alright this line is open!" He hollered. A bunch of people surrounded his ling area. He gulped.

Soon after a very rough service, they were slumped against each other on the small leather couch that had been placed in her store.

"Thanks by the way Draco." She mumbled tiredly, patting his hand.

He leaned his head on hers. "Anytime."

They fell asleep like that. Hand in hand. Both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hermione sleepily blinked awake. God what time was it? She groaned as she sat up. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 1:12 in the morning! She jumped off the couch and turned around. "Malfoy!" She hissed. "Malfoy!" She began to shake him awake. "Wake up!'

He turned over. "5 more minutes love." He murmured, pulling her over him. "Come back to bed."

Her face turned a pastel pink. "D-Draco! We have to get up, you have to go home!"

He opened one eye, grinning. "You called me Draco."

"That's your name isn't it?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Why yes, I just didn't know if you knew."

She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, we have to go, I have work in a few hours."

He sighed. "Alright then, good night my love." With that he pulled her into a searing kiss. Her eyes widened before she melted into it.

AS soon as it started he was gone. "MALFOY MANNER!" He yelled, disappearing in the green flames, his face red.

She stared at where he had been. He had kissed her… "DRACO!" She yelled. No point going in after him, she needed to get home.


	5. Potter

Draco stared into Hermione's shop from across the street. He wanted to go see her but that stupid guy who though he had a chance with the woman was in there again.

He snorted and turned back to his work. The man would leave soon and he could go over and say hi.

He really needed to get on with this whole courtship; he was getting tired of sleeping by himself every night, knowing she could be there with him.

He clicked his teeth and stared around, bored with his work. His store hadn't been getting much business since school had started. He had been getting some customers in. Not too many, just enough.

He glanced over at the book store again and his eyes narrowed. She was leaving for lunch with that idiot! He let out a low predatorily growl, glancing at the clock. He didn't get his lunch break for another half hour.

Wait a minute. He was the boss here. He could do whatever he wanted! He grabbed his coat and walked to the door. Just as he was moving to get his keys the door swung open and a bunch of teen age boys walked in.

He glared at the celling, cursing his luck.

* * *

The group of teenagers left, buying a few new things. Though he wasn't very happy. Now he had no possible way of knowing where they had gone to lunch. He walked to his fridge in the back and grabbed a sandwich.

He sat with his feet propped up on the counter that held the register, tearing his sandwich up with his teeth, and glaring at the still closed shop across the street.

They had been gone for about an hour so they should be returning sometime soon. At least he hoped so. He wanted to talk to Hermione sometime today.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw them walking back. He was at the window in an instant, watching them like a hawk.

Oh my god.

Was it wrong to feel like he was being cheated on?

They weren't actually together…

He had kissed her.

She had kissed back.

Now Draco felt heart broken, and he had no idea what to do.

No. He knew what he had to do. He needed to step up his game. For that. He would need some help.

* * *

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Harry's astonished eyes looked him up and down.

"Blimey…" The brunette shook his head. "Alright then, what do you want?" He asked.

"I want to court Hermione."

"YOU WHAT?!" His eye's widened. "You… You aren't well…serious are you?"

"Im dead serious Potter. She is my soul mate and I want to stop this foolishness. I think we're…beating around the bush… as muggles say." Draco was in all business mode. "Can you get the weasel to help?"

Harry laughed. "Well if you keep calling him that you might end up with a few bruises, but yeah I can most likely get him to come around to the idea!"

Draco nodded. "Thanks Potter."

"No problem! Call me Harry though ok?"

Draco nodded. "So… Harry. How have you been?"

"I've been okay, got engaged to Ginny."

"The weaselette?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Her name is Ginny. Say it with me Draco, Gin-ny."

Draco stared at him.

"It's a joke Draco it's okay… but yeah, it's all pretty good with everyone, Ron is with some girl he met a while ago in Australia when Hermione, Ron and I all took a reunion trip with some old friends. You remember Neville? He's getting married to Luna. You know Luna right?"

Draco nodded his head, listening to the boy gossip.

"That trip was also when Hermione got her tattoo if I recall…"

"She has a WHAT?!"

"Oh settle down Draco, it's a tattoo of a book, with all her friends' names' on it."

Draco stared off into space. If he had been nicer to her maybe he could have been permanently on her body forever… The thought made him shudder with desire. He wanted to be her everything, and to do that, he's going to pull out everything he has.

"Draco would you like something to eat? Some tea perhaps? I can floo us over to Ron's where we can discuss it at his place over a nice up of tea."

Draco pondered on it for a moment then nodded his head. "I don't see why not. The sooner the better right?"

"Right."

With that Harry walked over to the fire, floo powder in hand.

"Follow after me okay?"

Draco nodded and Harry took in a deep breath before grinning. "I have never been good at this… RONS HOUSE." With that Harry disappeared into green flame.

Draco huffed and grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire place.

"RONS HOUSE!"

* * *

**Well I hope this is okay for now, I will try to have the next chapter out by the 17****th**** but no promises, it will be out by October though! Special thanks to XDramoineLoverx for pming earlier; asking when it would be put up, it's heartwarming to see readers care**

**~Star**


	6. Its A Date

Draco ducked as a pot came plying at his head. "Bloody hell mate!" He yelled.

The red head continued to chuck various items at him. "Don't bloody hell mate me mate! You ruined our lives! Now you just want to come in and try to swoop 'Mione off her feet? Who do you think you are?!" He yelled.

"RONALD WEASLY IF YOU DON'T PUT THAT POT DOWN THIS ISNTANT I WILL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLENIUM."

Apparently, Ginny had been over for a friendly brother sister get together, Harry had been unaware of.

Harry rubbed her shoulders. "Thanks love." He kissed her cheek, as Ron sat down, knowing she would go through with her threat.

She was much like their mother.

"So I assume that Harry told you?"

"Well of course he did. I just want to know why you want Hermione. After all you made our lives hell."

"I only did that because I liked her…"

Ron raised an eye brow.

"I have liked her since she punched me in the face. I liked her since I saw her in the library one night studying. Since I saw her dancing with Krum. That made me so mad… Seeing her with someone else…" He said, looking out the window, his face turning slightly red.

Ron gave him an analyzing look. Draco didn't know he could give that kind of face but he did it.

"Alright. I'll help you out. If you hurt a single hair on her head-"

"You will be answering to me, Mister Malfoy." Ginny interrupted. "I can tell you everything you need to know about her, and fill in the things these two don't know. Down to her favored brand of tampon."

The three men choked on their spit. "Ginny I don't think I really need to know that."

"If you want a lasting relationship, you will be making midnight runs to a convience store for them, so you better bloody well know what kind she likes."

Draco, now pale, nodded. "I would like a lasting relationship with her."

"Do you want to marry her?" Harry piqued.

Draco thought for a minute. "I think… I think I would like to… I would like to marry Hermione Jean Granger. With your blessings of course."

"Oh you will be needing more than our blessings mate. You have to impress the entire family."

"We will put in some good words for you, of course." Ginny smiled at him, happy that Hermione would get a happy life.

Draco stood. "Alright mates, Ginny, I need to get back to my shop, and make sure that bloke keeps his hands off my woman."

Ginny put a hand up. "You have competition?"

Draco looked at the wall. "Not really…I just… There's this guy, and…I think Hermione might have some feelings for him."

The three sitting, exchanged glances. "You're going to have to get a move on then. If he asks her out. You don't have a chance." Ron said.

"You think I don't know that? I wake up every morning, look over at the empty place on my bed, hoping it wont be to much longer before its filled with Hermione. Hoping no one gets to her before me." He growled, clenching his fists.

Harry help up his hands in a defensive manner. "We don't mean to sound rude. We want what's best for you and Hermione."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, but I really need to go."

"Alright. See you." Ginny said with a nod. He waved and the other men nodded their heads at him as he disappeared into the flames.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she walked up to her book store. She had a really nice day yesterday.

She hummed as she turned the key in the lock. She had decided to walk to work instead of flooing. It was a nice day after all.

She hoped today would be just as good.

"I see your in quite a good mood."

She blinked and turned around. Draco stood there, hands in the pocktes of his dark jeans, in a black button up shirt. He looked good. "Oh hello!" She gave a smile.

"What took you so long yesterday?" He asked bluntly.

Her eyes widened. "Well… I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You never even came back to your store."

She turned around and opened her door, flicking on the lights.

She walked in and Draco followed behind her. "What do you want Draco? Don't you have your own shop to run?"

"Im not opening for another half hour." He plopped down in a chair.

She glared at him. "So your going to interrogate me about the date I had?"

He looked at her thoughtfully and jumped up. "Come on." He held his hand out to her.

She tilted her head. "What?"

"We're going to spend the day. You are going to have a much better time that yesterday."

She giggled. "Why Draco Malfoy. Are you, perhaps, jealous?"

Draco's face turned red. "I can't be jealous, he's not a threat to me."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I cant. I absolutely have to work today."

Draco frowned. "You were perfectly willing to be swept off your feet in the middle of the day yesterday."

She sighed and put her hair up in a bun. "Draco, it was a bad move on my part, I lost a days worth of business. How about this weekend? You can try to sweep me off my feet as much as you can then, we cans tart as early as you like."

He gave her a calculating look. "Alright then. Ill pick you up on Saturday. 8:30. Wear something flowy and cute. Not that you aren't cute already."

She rolled her eyes and walked behind the counter.

The next thing she knew, Draco had slid over the counter top, pressed his mouth on hers in a rough, yet sweet kiss.

Her eyes widened and he pulled away. "See you Saturday."

He smirked at her awe-struck face and he walked out the door, to his shop.

Saturday was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this is late but I hope this is to your liking... :)  
**

**~Star**


	7. Better Than A Lunch Break

Draco began his day, waking up 30 minutes late. After all, he had stayed up most of the night planning a date that would sweep Hermione off her feet. He just hoped it would be enough to kick that _other guy_ out of Hermione's life.

He ran into the shower, scrubbing his hair, cursing as suds attacked his eye.

"I don't have time for this!" He yelled at the ceiling, he grabbed his wand and summoning his clothing for the day to lie out on the bed.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and shook out his wet hair. He pulled on the black t-shirt that had a silver dragon on it, and put on his pants, falling onto the bed in the process. "Damn it!" He jumped up summoned socks and shoes, shoved his feet into them, and grabbed his broom stick.

Jumping out the window and talking off, heading towards Hermione's flat.

* * *

He jumped off his broom and landed in front of her door, knocking impatiently.

A muffled, "Coming!" was all he could hear, next to the sounds of a loud radio.

He tapped his foot, waiting.

She opened the door and smiled at him. "Hello Malfoy."

She was wearing a white sundress with gold sandals, her hair in waves, a little mascara, and a jean jacket over her dress.

"You look nice." He smiled.

She opened the door wider, and let him in; turning to disappear into what he assumed was the bathroom.

"Are you ready for our date?" He asked.

She walked over to where he sat. "Yes."

He got up and held his hand out towards her. "Come on then." She gently took his hand and they walked out of her apartment. Hermione turned and locked her door, putting her wand into her hand bag.

He mounted his broom and looked at her. "What?"

"I… I'm scared of flying…"

"You're kidding me!" He chuckled. She blushed and looked away, pouting. "Don't laugh at me!"

He smiled, "It's perfectly safe, and I'm the best flyer around, next to Potter. Actually, the two of us are going flying through the London outskirts next weekend."

"You and Harry?" She questioned, raising an eye brow and tilting her head.

"Yeah, we've become friends."

She smiled. "That's wonderful to hear. It means you won't be bothering me as much!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her in front of him onto the broom stick. She gripped the wood tightly. "Draco, are you sure this is safe?"

He grinned when she said his name. "To be honest, I'm not sure." With that he kicked off the ground, and her scream filled the cool air.

* * *

He pulled down a few blocks from a boardwalk carnival. She glared at him and fixed her hair, grabbed his broom and put in her purse. "It's quite amazing you know, the little gadgets you have." He winked and grabbed her hand, walking towards the ticket booth.

Hermione went to grab money, but he quickly stopped her. "It's a date, I'm paying."

With that he pulled out his wallet and paid for two tickets.

The ticket booth worker looked Hermione up and down. Draco pulled Hermione closer. "Thanks." He said coldly, grabbing his tickets and pulling Hermione towards the entrance.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head and handed the ticket checker their tickets, and walked in.

Her eyes widened as the sounds of children laughing and roller coasters filled her ears. "Wow…"

He smiled. "Like it?" All she could do was nod. He laughed and tugged her along. "What do you want to do first?" He asked. She looked around. "What _do_ I want to go on first?" she questioned. "It all looks amazing really. I've never been on one." She told him, looking up into his eyes.

He looked down at her, then around. "Well, what about that?" He asked, point to a twisting roller coaster.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her over to his choice. They waited in line, with Hermione constantly shifting her weight between her feet. "Is it scary?" She asked.

He grinned, looking ahead and watching her from the corner of her eye, she was staring up at the metal contraption. "You'll just have to wait and see."

She bit her lip and moved forward. There was only another couple before them, and then it was their turn.

"Right this way." The man said, and held his hand out to Hermione to help her on.

She stepped in and sat down, Draco sitting next to her moments later. She stared at him, "Now what?"

He pulled the bar down onto their laps and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The people in the cars began to yell with excitement. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the reinforcements on the ride. "Will it hold? It doesn't look very stable…"

He grinned. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't."

She huddled closer to him and clutched his shirt. "Draco…"

"Come on, where's the Hermione that stole a dragon from Gringgots?"

She glared at him and scooted a few inches away, staring brave-faced ahead.

He laughed and leaned back, his arm still around Hermione and they went up. Up, and up and up.

People screamed with joy as the coaster headed down hill in a rush. Hermione did also, but a little out of fear as well. She began to laugh as it went over a hill and back down.

They turned sharply and looped upside down. Draco watched her facial expressions the entire ride; so far, it looked like she was having the time of her life. That's all he wanted right now.

Hermione squealed as the coaster dropped again. This was so much fun! Why had she never gone on one of these muggle rides before, she would never know, but now that she had this experience she wasn't going to quit now!

As they got off she began to drag him to all the coasters, giggling and laughing in excitement each time, even though they were all relatively the same.

Draco smiled. "Let's play some games, okay?"

She blinked at him, looking at the large circle ride, the last one, and nodded. "Okay, we can go on that one later I guess."

Draco walked over to the game area, Hermione following behind curiously.

"What's that?" They both wondered. It was strange. There were gun looking things, and weird swirly targets, with a stuffed animal on top.

"Come on! Play a round; win a prize for your beautiful girlfriend!" The guy behind the counter called. "I'm not his-"

"How much for a round?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"Three pounds." Draco rolled his eyes and tossed him the coins. "How do we play?"

The man explained that you had to aim at the little circle in the middle of the target, and when the buzzer sounded, you had to hold the red buttons on the side. If you animal got to the top first you won.

Draco got into position and winked at Hermione. "This one's for you."

Her face heated up as she watched him, the buzzer going off, and a stream of water leaving his gun.

Hermione grinned as Draco won. "What would you like for your girl mate?"

Draco looked at Hermione who pointed to the stuffed lion, blushing a little.

He chuckled and nodded. The man handed Hermione her prize and they walked around playing a few other games, like balloon popping, and knocking the milk bottles down.

They didn't win any other games, but they still had a good time.

"Hey, let's go on that one now." Hermione said, pointing to the circle that moved around slowly.

The sun was setting as they waited in the line, filled with couples.

They got in the spacious seating ride and watched the sun set, sitting next to each other, and Draco's arm around her shoulders.

"I had a really nice time." Hermione smiled up at him.

He looked down at her, "Better than your lunch break date?"

She laughed. "Better than my lunch break date."

He grinned and pulled her close, as they quietly watched the sun set out on the water together.

* * *

Draco dropped her off at her flat, after riding on his broom stick back.

She hugged her lion tightly. "Good night Draco." She was standing in the door way to her apartment, a soft glow emitting from inside.

He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Good night 'Mione" He spoke softly, kissing her forehead.

She smiled up at him and pecked his lips lightly.

"Go to bed." He told her, pushing her inside.

"Alright, alright." She giggled.

He pulled the door close and waited for her to lock the door. Then he waited for her lights to go out, so he knew she was asleep.

He rode on his broom stick tiredly, back to his own home, ready to go to bed after a long, but wonderful evening.


	8. Couldn't Have Done Better Ourselves

Hermione woke up the next morning, and looked out the window. It was Sunday. She always had Sunday's off, but she didn't go into work yesterday because she had her date with Draco.

The thought of yesterday made the woman smile as she got up to get in the shower.

"Oh Hermione, since when were you the girl to juggle two men at once?" She stared at herself in the mirror. No longer was she bushy haired and bucked toothed. Her 12year old body had formed into that of a woman's. Her hair smoothed out and her teeth straightened.

She brushed a lock of hair away from her face and got in the shower.

* * *

Draco woke up in very good spirit. "I think it's time to give Harry a visit."

He hopped out of bed and grabbed a quick shower, throwing on some old jeans and a t-shirt.

Grabbing his broom stick he flew out to the sky, heading towards the Potter house hold.

* * *

Hermione decided it was a good day to visit Ron, she hadn't seen him for a few months, since she finally got her shop in order, and she wanted to tell him about Draco.

She got dressed and put her shoes on. Grabbing and hand full of floo powder, she stepped into her fireplace, threw the powder down and shouted, "Ronald Weasley's house!" as green flames engulfed her body.

Ron looked up from the Daily prophet as one of his best friends flooed into his home.

"Ronald!" She cried out happily and flew into his awaiting arms.

"Hermione!" He picked up the smaller her and spun her around.

"How have you been?" She asked, giving him a friendly peck on the cheek and sitting herself on his red leather couch.

* * *

Draco knocked on Harry's door and waited for the man to open it.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he opened the wooden door.

Draco grinned. "It worked mate! The date worked! I've got her!" He said happily.

Harry smiled at him. "That's wonderful!"

They walked inside and Harry turned to him. "We should go tell Ron."

Draco nodded in agreement and they both grabbed a handful of powder.

* * *

"So you and Draco eh?" Ron asked, scratching his chin, playing dumb.

Hermione laughed. "I know right? It's not official or anything… I just hope he asks soon, I don't think I can bear waiting much longer!"

They turned their heads as Harry appeared in the fireplace. He looked up as he stepped out.

"H-Hermione?" He stuttered out.

They all turned as Draco appeared right behind him.

"DRACO?" Hermione squeaked loudly.

Draco blinked. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here! I'm at my best friend's house!"

"Oh…right. Well…"

"Ron, did you know anything about this?"

"Well I didn't know they would be coming today…" He said scratching the back of his head.

Hermione looked bewildered. "Would someone please tell me what's going on!"

"Hermione." Draco spoke, sitting next to her, taking her hands in his. "I came to Harry and Ron a while ago because I thought they could help me. I thought I was losing you to that one guy, so I came for help."

Hermione stared at him. "Draco…"

Ron piped up. "Yeah, you should have seen him! He was all pale faced!"

"He's always pale Ron." Harry dead panned.

"Oh. Right, well he was paler than usual!"

Hermione broke into a grin and threw her arms around Draco. "Oh you idiot."

Draco hugged her back. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend? Then become my wife?"

"Okay, okay. Back it up." Harry said. "We can take the wife step later on, when we deem you worthy to be married to our little Hermione."

Draco grinned and pressed his lips to Hermione's. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Alright, stop with the lovey crap, or get yourselves off my couch."

Draco swooped Hermione up and carried her into the fireplace.

"I'm going to drop by your place Harry to grab my broom." Draco told them, as they disappeared into the green flames.

"Well Harry, I don't think we could've found someone better for her ourselves."

"I agree. He better treat her right though."

"Oh don't worry, I still know a few spells that will knock him into place if needed."

The two best friends knocked each other's fists before having a long chat.

* * *

**Well that's it guys! What'd ya think? Let me know!**

**~Star**


End file.
